


So that’s why Charlie and Bill burned down half of Hogwarts,

by Pygmypuffonacid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Curse Breakers, Dragons, Drama, Family, Friendship, the weasley family - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:10:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pygmypuffonacid/pseuds/Pygmypuffonacid
Summary: When Ginny found a enchanted diary in her school books during her first year she was so excited. She had an understanding invisible friend to talk to , a person she could tell everything to with having to worry about her family finding out. It was Marvelous, until she started blacking out.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

When Ginny found a enchanted diary in her school books during her first year she was so excited. She had an understanding invisible friend to talk to , a person she could tell everything to with having to worry about her family finding out. It was Marvelous, until she started blacking out.

An 11-year-old girl can only wake up so many times in a dark Corridor covered in chickens blood and feathers. Before she does was any little sister would do when in a. Terrifying situation but doesn’t want to get in trouble with their mum. Ginny went running to her big brothers Not Ron but Billy and Charlie, The world-class curse breaker and the Dragon tamer. What would Ginny’s first year have been like If the diary Made its way to Bill Weasley.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny’s life had never been simple. She had six overprotective older brothers, one trips he mum didn’t let her do anything interesting, Like investigate the pyramids with the others. She had had to appeal to Bill to Actually get to explore the Tomb with the rest of them , And she had to repeatedly point out that Ron Was only a year older than her and if he was allowed to see the haunted to she should be to, it was only fair. Bill being the good older brother he was tried valiantly to persuade her mother but Molly Weasley was stubborn so she told Ginny to stand outside the tomb entrance in the hot desert alone Well the rest of the family got to explore the interesting tomb including her mum. Yes because leaving her alone in a foreign country while the rest of the family got to do something interesting was a completely logical response. Please do note the sarcasm. Ginny had been lucky and her older brothers agreed with her So Bill disillusioned her when their mother wasn’t looking and told her to stay between him and Percy While they explored The haunted pyramids. 

The experience had been fantastic And fascinating , Though she was only able to talk to Bill ,Percy, And the twins about it.At least her overprotective brothers could be reasonable unlike their mother. She loved her family honestly but being the only girl sometimes felt a little isolating. So when she found a mysterious black leather journal in her school books on the train she had been excited, with the though that maybe her mother had gotten her a new diary . But it had said Property of Tom Riddle on the spine of the book When she opened it black ink greeted her, as if it was talking to her, She felt the need to answer it almost compelled to write in it. The spirit that inhabited the journal was named Tom and he was fast becoming her best friend At Hogwarts. Excluding Luna lovegood, Collin and Neville. She could talk to him about anything and not have to worry about her brothers ever hearing about it. Everything was wonderful until it wasn’t. She started blacking out , Waking up surrounded by dead chickens in the coop on the grounds, In the Slytherin common room More than once to the point Marcus Flint was telling her the password when they passed in the halls,the Slytherin Quidditch Captain had kept here from entering the boys Slytherin dormitory more then once and covered for her a few time in exchange for talking Strategy with him Marcus kept offering to introduce her to his motherhoods was a mind healer. Free of charge, the Slytherin Quidditch Captain was a major reason she hadn’t been caught the last few time she blacked out and Woke up in the dungeons but he had never scene her covered in blood next to those Awful Heir of Slytherin messages. The first time was more than enough but every time she tried to write her brothers or dad to beg for help She couldn’t put the words to paper a blinding pain took over her body the same thing happened when she tried to go to the hospital wing of even go to Ron. Finally she was able to get a message sent to to Bill by drawing the Ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs he had taught her that summer and handing the paper to Marcus Flint Who had been alarmed and confused when he found her waiting outside the Slytherin common room after his quidditch practice. He had taken the paper and she had begged him to send it to Bill Weasley her brother before the agonizing pain took over again and without wanting to she lunged at him, Trying to take the sheet of paper back. Marcus had gotten back into the Slytherin common room unharmed Mercifully and he had owned her message to Bill Immediately. 

Ginny had hoped Desperately that it would help without her mum finding out. She had thought Bill might turned with a healer to help her , but instead Bill a team of 20 cursebreakers and Charlie on a Welsh green was what greet her A week later in some kind of macabre dungeon surrounded by the body of a giant snake, with Harry Potter Clutching a sword about 10 feet from her. Bill was repeatedly stabbing Her diary no not her diary Tom’s monstrous diary with some kind of knife with a black blade and Charlie was interrogating Harry as to his other injuries. Asking if he needed any more phoenix tears. She heard Ron saying,” what about my leg.” And Charlie muttering“ I’ll get to you in a minute. Most lethal injuries first.”

And then she just smelled burning, And heard a great deal of swearing when she started to cough and then bill was in front of her , Hugging her as if trying to anchor her to the earth. The word “ Soul prism” and “pure evil” Were said into her hair along with. “ I’m so happy you’re alive.” And “ I don’t know how you managed to overcome that magic and ask for help” . 

The Goblins and Aurors That were in the entrance hall when they finally managed to get out of the chamber of secrets and head towards the hospital wing was an overwhelming experience. Bill and Charlie manage to get them to Madame Pumphrey without having to provide too much of an explanation but not before the headmaster tried to distract from the current situation. Which she somehow Wasn’t surprised by considering she had been wandering around Hogwarts blacking out and drawing horrific messages and blood in the hallways, And no one but Marcus Flint had noticed anything. And he thought she was mad. 

Bill and Charlie refused to leave her side , or Ron’s, or ever Harry’s. The questions the Aurors asked where Answered under the watchful eyes Of her older brothers, That provided very helpful context to her possession a near death by evil spirit or something called a horcrux ,That Professor Dumbledore immediately redirected the conversation the moment the word was mentioned. 

Harry was hailed a hero, the goblin threatened bill with dismissal for Unauthorized use of a full Curse breaking squadron Without Gringotts Authorization before Bill mentioned the basilisk still need to be harvested. Harry happily gave it all but 5% of the revenue from the beast if no further action was taken against the Weasleys. The goblins Agreed to A 95 \5% split But only if all other parties involved took their portion from Harry’s 5% which the young potter happily agreed to even after Bill explained the monetary value of the beast without letting go of Ginnys hand. 

It wasn’t until a few days later when she found out the astronomy tower has been burned to the ground due to her brothers efforts to save her she didn’t even ask for more context just grateful for Bill and Charlie as well as Ron and Harry. Marcus turned up to visit her On her second day in the hospital wing, With Bill and Charlie Still super glued to her side . Her brother meeting Marcus had been interesting. Given the gruff Slytherins standoffish nature, The Quidditch captain has been blindsided by Bill’s Enthusiastic bear hug,According to her older brothers Marcus was just as responsible for her survival as Harry and Ron were. 

The Flint heir had even blush , Which had brought on a fit of giggles on her part that she had failed miserably to suppress making Marcus actually glare at her. She had to say she found it adorable. Considering she knew there was no malice behind it at least not when it was directed at her. 

Marcus had sat with them for an hour before Bringing up his mother the mind healer again, A suggestion Bill seized on with Surprising enthusiasm, Her brother had even shared his past experience with possession via cursed Artifact bill promised her she would need to see your mind healer to deal with the nightmares, Unfortunately.

So that was how she spent her summer traveling between the Burrow and the Flints townhouse in London for therapy and mind healing treatments. It was an interesting experience especially since after her third appointment Marcus Flint insisted she Use his older sisters old broom and Accompany him and a flying Expedition after every appointment.

She mentally ground after that realizing she had somehow managed to acquire another overprotective brotherly figure in a Slytherin of all people.


End file.
